


Give To Me Your Leather, Take From Me My Lace

by Emmyyy



Series: Sex Pistols A/B/O Universe [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Child OC character - Freeform, Discussion of Pregnancy, Happy, Knotting, Kunimasa has big dick energy, Kunimasa is less of a dick, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Norio is a domestic goddess, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SAHM Norio, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, confident Norio, i can’t believe I wrote this, this fandom is wack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: Sweet little one shot that takes place after the presumable end of the manga. Norio and Kunimasa have been together for 8 years and are now happily married with a young son. Slice of life with a little bit of A/B/O dynamics and some smut thrown in.This story is mostly light and fluffy as Norio reflects on all of the challenges he and Kunimasa had to overcome in order to be together
Relationships: Madarame Kunimasa/Tsuburaya Norio
Series: Sex Pistols A/B/O Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967653
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Give To Me Your Leather, Take From Me My Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I actually wrote this but here we are. This manga series is honestly weird as fuck and the minute any of the couples make any progress at all it’s immediately derailed by their own bullshit so I thought I’d write a cute little slice of life porny one shot with minimal drama. I have to hold out hope that this ridiculous couple eventually worked their shit out and came back together. Who knows how the actual manga will end 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> I also thought that O/B/O dynamics would fit in pretty seamlessly in this already illogical universe that the series takes place in. Just a refresher for those that aren’t familiar with how I write A/B/O dynamics. 
> 
> Here’s a little bit of background on how I interpret A/B/O dynamics and how they fit into the world this story takes place in. Everyone in this universe has two genders. Male/female/intersex etc. in addition to their secondary gender dynamic of either alpha, beta or omega. Both males and females can be any gender dynamic, but male alphas are more common than female alphas.
> 
> Betas make up the largest percentage of the regular human and Madararui population with omegas making up the smallest percentage. Something along the lines of 45% beta, 30% alpha and 25% omega. Male omegas are an even smaller minority at around 40% of that dynamic. Everyone’s secondary gender presents itself during puberty and is immediately identifiable by scent. Alphas tend to be taller and have more muscle mass than the other two dynamics with omegas typically being the smallest of the dynamics. Every dynamic has small scent glands located behind both ears, on each wrist and each inner thigh. Obviously Madararui have better senses than their ape counterparts but both regular humans and Madararui are capable of distinguishing between the genders by a person’s scent. 
> 
> When it comes to genitalia, betas have no discernible differences to a regular human. Alpha males have a knot whereas beta males do not. Alpha females will have the same genital makeup as female betas and omegas and cannot impregnate. Omegas of any gender have vaginas, with breasts and curves being the only physical difference between male and female. Omegas are biologically designed for an alpha’s pleasure and both the vagina and ass are self lubricating because this is fiction and I’m extra like that.
> 
> Alphas experience a 3-4 day rut 4 times per year and omegas experience a 3-4 day heat cycle 4 times per year. Once a pair has mated these cycles tend to sync up. An omega is most fertile during a heat but is still capable of becoming pregnant outside of the normal heat cycle. In turn, alphas are most virile during a rut but male alphas can impregnate a beta or omega outside of a rut. Alpha/alpha pairs are rare but not unheard of. In a heterosexual A/A relationship the male alpha would be the dominant partner.
> 
> Madararui Bonding marks are typically placed on the right side of a person’s neck. 
> 
> Although modern society has progressed and is working towards equality, alpha/omega pairings are still the ideal and being mated to an omega is still regarded as a status symbol, especially in the more repressive world of the Madararui.

Madarame Norio, at the ripe old age of 23, had already had enough excitement for one lifetime thank you very much. At 15 he’d gotten into an accident, hit his head and awakened his true Madararui soul that he never even knew existed. 

From there everything had pretty much gone to shit for a while. One day he was a normal, quiet freshman boy and the next he was a premium missing link with a hybrid animal form to boot. Two months prior to his accident, he’d presented as an omega which already came with a whole host of challenges. 

He’d spent much of the next year fending off the unwanted advances from both ape and Madararui alphas alike before finally gaining full control of his true soul’s appearance. Even now he still received more than a few inappropriate looks and touches from alphas as he went about his daily life. 

At this point Norio had grudgingly come to accept that harassment from alphas and heavy seeds was just a normal part of his life. His own heavy seed husband and alpha was incredibly protective of him and always made sure to shield Norio from the worst of it whenever possible. 

Norio’s relationship with his now husband had been incredibly turbulent in the beginning. The man had introduced himself by cornering him in a bathroom stall and cumming all over his face in some primal ritual to assert his dominance and ownership of him. That initial first meeting had been the cause of many a fight during their first few years together. 

From there, Kunimasa had spent most of their early days together insisting that Norio give him a child while still maintaining that he had no interest in forming any kind of romantic relationship with him. 

That had eventually taken its toll on Norio’s self esteem and feelings of inadequacy. As an adult he had finally made the decision to see a professional about it once a week and he was proud of the progress that he had made. Kunimasa had long since apologized for his selfish behavior and now devoted his free moments to worshiping the ground that Norio walked on. 

Norio and Kunimasa had overcome so many challenges to their relationship before finally arriving to the point of a happy marriage and family. Norio had even managed to win over his mother in law Makio in the process. He still feared her and gave the alpha heavy seed a wide berth, but he was proud to have eventually gotten her blessing. 

The biggest surprise of all was the incredibly close friendship that he had worked so hard to build with Kunimasa’s prickly young omega brother Manami. They two of them began as enemies vying for Kunimasa’s undivided attention but now considered the other their closest friend. 

He and Kunimasa had gotten married when Norio was just 17 years old. Much to his alpha’s delight, Norio had gotten pregnant right away with their son Itsuki. Both of them were almost positive the boy would present as an alpha. 

Itsuki took after his father in both looks and personality, which Norio found incredibly adorable. At just 5 years old, Itsuki was already top of his class and farther ahead academically than most children his age. He and Kunimasa were incredibly proud. 

If you had asked Norio as a child where he saw himself in 10 years, it’s highly unlikely that he would have said housewife and devoted mother, but he wouldn’t change a thing. Norio cherished the life that he and Kunimasa had built together and all the hard work they had put in to get here. 

—————————————————

Itsuki had already had his bath and gone to bed by the time his father arrived home late from an incredibly long day at work. This was the 3rd night in a row that Kunimasa had needed to work longer hours and miss out on their nightly ritual of dinner together as a family. 

Norio missed the casual intimacy of these meals together but he knew that his alpha worked tirelessly to provide them with a wonderful home and incredibly comfortable lifestyle. Kunimasa enjoyed spoiling his omega any chance that he got and it had taken Norio a few years to finally grow used to his alpha’s thoughtful gifts. 

Norio was busy heating up his husband’s dinner as Kunimasa poked his head into Itsuki’s room to say goodnight. Kunimasa had always been so serious and subdued when it came to expressing his feelings but Norio always found his devotion to their son incredibly endearing. 

————————————————-

Norio definitely felt that the years had been kind to his alpha. While he had always been broad and handsome when they first began dating, he’d grown even taller and filled out even more. Looking at his husband still made Norio weak in the knees, even after 8 years together. 

Where Norio was tall and slender with pleasant omega curves, his alpha was all chiseled muscle and angular lines. Norio had always been incredibly attracted to Kunimasa, but his desire for him had only intensified as they’d gotten older. 

Norio would like to think that the years had also been kind to him as well. His hips had a pleasant curve to them and he worked out with a personal trainer 4 days a week to keep his body in tip top condition. He knew that his alpha was an ass man and Norio worked hard so that his always looked fantastic. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa would never tire of his mate’s sweet, sensual omega scent. Even after all these years together it still got his blood pumping whenever he got a good whiff of it. Norio was killing him in those tight leggings as he bent down in the kitchen to retrieve something from a lower cabinet. 

He took it even further as he reached up on his tippy toes to grab a few plates from the overhead cabinet. The thin shirt that he wore rode up to expose the perfect pale skin of his toned waist. He wondered if Norio even knew how much he was affecting him like this. 

Kunimasa slipped out of his suit jacket and tie before hanging them up in the nearby coat closet. He rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up and walked up behind his omega to greet him. 

His hands settled possessively on his mate’s hips as he pulled Norio’s slender body against his much larger frame. The alpha buried his face in his omega’s neck and greedily inhaled his sweet scent. It always helped to calm him after a long, hard day at work. The food that his mate had cooked for him from scratch smelled wonderful as always. 

Norio has already turned off the oven before removing the reheated meal and placing, it on the stovetop to cool before turning in his husband’s arms and allowing Kunimasa to pull him into a lingering kiss. He slid his hands up his alpha’s strong, muscular chest before winding his arms around his neck. 

The alpha’s hands caressed down his mate’s sides before cupping the full globes of his ass and bringing Norio’s hips even closer to his body. He wanted to bend his omega over the kitchen counter and fuck him right here. 

Their sex life was fantastic and Norio had lost all of his shy hesitation years ago. He knew exactly how to push all the right buttons to bring his alpha mind numbing pleasure. Kunimasa had definitely made the right choice in marrying him. 

Kunimasa's wandering hands dipped into the waistband of his omega’s leggings and slipped between the warm, wet folds of his tight pussy. The small breathy moan Norio released went straight to his hardening cock. 

The alpha broke away from their kiss to bite and suck at his omega’s delicate neck, right where his prominent mating bite sat. Norio put his hands on his alpha’s chest and gently pushed him away. Kunimasa growled low in his throat in frustration. 

“Masa...dinner first. Then you can do whatever you want to me.” Norio managed to pant out. 

His alpha withdrew his hands (unhappily) before finally taking his place at the large dinner table. Norio dished him out a generous helping of reheated homemade katsudon and poured him a cold beer before making up a plate for himself. 

Norio has never seen him eat so quickly in his entire life. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his husband’s one track mind. Not that he could really complain. Sex with Kunimasa was always incredible and he was already wet just thinking about it. 

———————————-————-

Norio had only just finished putting their dirty plates into the sink for washing up before his alpha practically dragged him off to the safety of their bedroom. 

Their son’s room was located on the ground level of their home so they didn’t have to worry too much about keeping their voices down. Norio always suspected that his husband had worked with their architect to ensure that the master suite had as much privacy as possible. 

Norio quickly unbuttoned his husband’s dress shirt and slacks before letting his clothing fall to the floor in a heap. Kunimasa lifted Norio up and onto the middle of their large bed before shoving the fabric of his thin shirt up to give him access to his omega’s perfect pale skin. 

The alpha sucked and kissed at his mating bite and buried his nose in his omega’s delicate neck to inhale his sweet scent. Even after all these years together, Norio’s intoxicating scent still drove him wild. He wanted to drown in it. He kissed his way down his omega’s chest and stomach before mouthing at his navel. 

Kunimasa peeled off the tight fabric of his leggings and tossed them onto the floor. His omega was clad in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties. He hooked his arms around his omega’s thighs and mouthed at Norio’s wet pussy through the thin fabric. 

The breathy moans and sweet little cries his mate let out as he continued to tease him turned Kunimasa on even more. He couldn’t wait to be inside of him. 

His omega always served as a wonderful distraction after a long and stressful work day, and being with him like this helped to melt all of his tension away. He’d missed out on their family dinners these last few evenings but fully intended to make it up to Norio right now. 

The alpha stripped Norio’s panties off and gently sucked at his clit while he trailed two fingers between the wet folds and slipped them inside of him. Norio moaned his husband’s name as Kunimasa curled his fingers to stroke at that wonderful little spot inside of him. He continued to thrust them in and out while he licked and sucked at his omega’s sensitive clit. 

His omega cried out in pleasure and tightened around his thrusting fingers as he began to cum. Kunimasa kept fingering him through his orgasm before finally withdrawing. Kunimasa sat up on his knees and quickly kicked his boxer briefs off to free his aching cock. 

His gaze was predatory as he watched his omega’s eyes focus on his cock where it jutted out proudly from between his muscular thighs. He gave himself a few hard tugs as Norio crawled over to him on his hands and knees before sitting up and tangling his hands in Kunimasa’s short hair. He pulled Norio in for a possessive, biting kiss, allowing his omega to taste himself on his lips and tongue. 

His omega broke away from their kiss before spitting into his own hand and gripping Kunimasa’s cock tightly as he began to stroke him to full hardness. Kunimasa reclaimed his omega’s mouth as Norio’s small, delicate hand continued to pleasure him. 

————————————————-

When they first started having sex, Norio had been so incredibly shy and easily embarrassed and would have passed out at the very thought of giving his alpha head. Once he’d gotten over his initial hesitation, Kunimasa had been pleased to find out that his omega was a complete cockslut. 

Kunimasa had (foolishly) slept with dozens of girls in his younger years but none of them, no matter how experienced, could ever please him the way that his omega could. Norio was completely devoted to him and perfectly happy on his knees, naked, attending to Kunimasa’s every need. 

—————————————————

Norio gently pushed his alpha onto his back before sinking between his parted thighs. He sucked one side of Kunimasa’s sac into his warm, wet mouth while he fondled the other in his hand. He then sucked at the other side while he pumped Kunimasa’s spit slicked cock with his hand. 

Kunimasa groaned low in his throat as Norio pulled off of his sac and licked him from root to tip before finally sucking the sensitive head of his cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck baby…” The alpha grunted in pleasure as his mate began to bob up and down on his cock. The omega gripped him at the base between his thumb and forefinger in a perfect “O” shape and slid his hand up and down in tandem with the wonderful suction of his pouting mouth. 

Norio looked up at his alpha with hazy, half lidded eyes as he hollowed out his cheeks to provide Kunimasa with some much needed suction. The alpha threaded his fingers through his omega’s thick black hair as Norio began to deepthroat him. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa was close. Norio had let him take complete control and allowed him to sit up and fuck his face for the last several minutes. His omega’s tight throat, coupled with his wonderfully warm, wet mouth felt incredible wrapped around his cock. 

Kunimasa grunted in pleasure as he watched his submissive little omega on his hands and knees, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he choked on his thick cock. 

The alpha didn’t want to cum yet. Not when he hadn’t even fucked Norio yet. He threaded his fingers through his omega’s thick hair and gently eased him off of his cock; a long trail of spit still connecting his penis to his omega’s perfect mouth. 

Norio looked up at him before sitting up and wiping the spit from the corners of his swollen mouth. He gently pushed Kunimasa back down on the mattress as he moved to straddle him. 

“Lie back. You’ve had such a long, stressful day. Let me take care of you…” The omega said with a small smile as he leaned down to meet Kunimasa’s lips for a lingering kiss. 

Norio spread his legs wider and positioned his slender body over his alpha’s cock and sank down onto him in one swift motion. The omega leaned back and grabbed ahold of his alpha’s strong thighs for purchase as he began to ride him. 

He knew that Kunimasa loved seeing him like this in this position and every alpha found great pleasure in watching their omega take their cock like this. 

Norio’s warm, dripping wet cunt was almost painfully tight as it’s velvet walls gripped his hard, aching cock. The sensuous roll of his omega’s hips, and his sweet cries of pleasure made it so easy for Kunimasa to get lost in him. His omega looked incredible like this; tight, pussy stuffed full with his cock and begging for his knot. 

Kunimasa gripped his omega’s hips so tight that he was sure Norio would bruise. The wet smack of flesh meeting flesh mingled with the couple’s pleasured moans and grunts filled the room. Both of them chasing the same incredible feeling of bliss together as they writhed against each other. 

————————————————-

“M..masa...knot me...please.” The omega begged as he continued to slam his body down on his alpha’s cock. His thighs began to shake and the muscles burned from exertion but he was so close and desperate to cum. 

“Get on your knees.” The alpha commanded him. He knew that his omega was reaching the end of his endurance and needed him to take control. 

Norio carefully pulled off of his husband and presented his body to him, ass up, on his hands and knees in show of complete submission. 

Kunimasa settled between his spread thighs, gripped his hips tightly and pushed back into Norio’s tight cunt. He held his mate in a punishing grip as he began to thrust into him. 

“Mmnn...feels so good...” Norio panted. 

Kunimasa pounded into his omega even harder and smacked his shapely ass as he enjoyed the incredible view of his mate’s beautiful body. He reached out and gripped Norio roughly by his hair as he picked up his pace and fucked him hard from behind. 

Norio loved it when his husband dominated him like this. His omega side was completely soothed as his alpha satisfied him. 

There was something incredibly primal about getting fucked in this position and Norio absolutely loved it. The angle was great and the painful pleasure of his alpha’s grip on his hair made him whine and shake with desire. 

—————————————————

Kunimasa felt his omega’s pussy tighten around him as he began to cum on his cock. He was already close and the added pleasure of his omega’s orgasm pushed him over the edge. 

Kunimasa groaned low in his throat as he began to release inside of his mate. Norio moaned even louder as he felt his alpha’s large knot inflate inside of him. 

Kunimasa laid down on his back and pulled Norio down against him while they waited for his knot to go down. The pressure it provided his omega was wonderful as it pressed against a sensitive spot inside of him. 

He trained his fingers between his omega’s thighs and began to rub at his clit while he continued to pump him full with his seed. It only took a few gentle strokes and Norio was cumming for him again. It brought the alpha immense pride that he’d given his omega three orgasms in a single night. 

—————————————————

The pair of them laid together in a tangled, sweaty mess on the bed as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

Norio’s head was pillowed on Kunimasa’s strong shoulder as the alpha gently carded his fingers through his soft hair. 

“Nori…” Kunimasa finally broke the pleasant silence in their room. 

“Hmmn?” His omega hummed sleepily. 

“Let’s have another baby.” Kunimasa said suddenly. Norio snorted out a laugh in response. 

“I’m serious…” The alpha insisted. Norio lifted his head off of his shoulder and looked at him. 

“Really?” He asked his alpha. 

“Yes. What do you think?” Kunimasa asked. 

“I’d like that…my heat’s coming up next month so the timing is perfect” Norio said with a sweet smile. 

Kunimasa wrapped his arms tighter around Norio and peppered the side of his face with gentle kisses. 

“We could start right now if you don’t want to wait…” his alpha suggested with a sly smile. 

Norio giggled and nodded in agreement as Kunimasa rolled him over onto his back and leaned down for a kiss.


End file.
